


{6/11} alpha II-adrenoseptor

by abracatastrophe (fiqueligia)



Series: the dream that princess saw [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: 6/11, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Female Kuroko Tetsuya, MidoFemKuro, Slow Romance, out of character-ish
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-06 09:17:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21224225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiqueligia/pseuds/abracatastrophe
Summary: Tetsuna baru merasa, ternyata, 'dihargai' rasanya bisa semembahagiakan ini.





	{6/11} alpha II-adrenoseptor

**Author's Note:**

> kuroko no basket (c) tadatoshi fujimaki

**I.**

"Midorima-kun, aaa!"

"Sendoknya bekasmu kan, Kuroko?" Midorima menghela napas. Ia merogoh ranselnya; mengeluarkan tempat pensil bentuk kerosuke dan membukanya hati-hati. Diambilnya sebuah botol kecil dari dalam sana. "Taruh dulu nasinya, kemarikan sendoknya!"

Meski setengah mengeluh, Kuroko tetap menurut. Ia melakukan apa yang diminta Midorima; meletakkan kembali nasi dan telur ke dalam kotak bekal.

"Kamu tuh kebiasaan, nodayo!" Laki-laki itu meraih sendok di tangan perempuan di sampingnya, tanpa bersentuhan. Setelahnya, mata biru Kuroko bisa melihat Midorima mengelap sendok bekas pakainya dengan tisu berlumur antiseptik. "Nah, kalau sudah bersih gini kan enak."

Ia mengembalikan sendok Kuroko. "Sekarang kamu boleh menyuapiku, nodayo!"

Kuroko hampir tertawa. _Midorima-kun lucu, clean freak seperti kapten levy. _Besok-besok, Kuroko bawa dua sendok, deh!

* * *

**II.**

Kuroko mengeluarkan sekotak makanan ringan dari dalam tas jinjing. "Midorima-kun, mau poki?"

Midorima melirik sedikit, lalu pandangannya kembali ke laptop. Sambil mengetik, ia bertanya, "Rasa apa? Kalau rasa susu aku tidak suka, nodayo."

"Ini rasa choco-banana. Rasa baru lho, enak."

Midorima nampak berpikir-pikir sebelum memutuskan, "Mau deh satu."

"Ambil." Kuroko menyelipkan sebatang di bibirnya. Midorima jadi salah tingkah. 

"..."

"_Mimofima-fum._"

"Haaah~" Laki-laki itu memotong poki di bibir Kuroko jadi dua. "Tidak baik bermain-main dengan makanan."

"Ih ..."

"Kunyah, telan, baru bicara!"

Kuroko merengut. _Midorima-kun kuno! Masa begitu saja tidak tahu sih? Cara makan ini 'kan popular di komik Shoujo. Memangnya poki harus dimakan dengan sendok garpu ala bangsawan Inggris?_

* * *

**III.**

"Midorima-kun, bisa bantu aku preparasi mikroskop?"

"Bisa. Sebentar ya!"

"Okay."

"Tanganmu kenapa diperban gitu, Kuroko? Sakit?"

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Cuma ingin ikut-ikut gaya Midorima-kun."

Midorima meraih pergelangan tangan Kuroko yang terlapisi jas laboratorium, lalu bergeser memegang tepat di bagian yang terbalut perban, sedikit meraba-raba, memperhatikannya dengan seksama. "Bohong. Kamu pasti sakit, 'kan? Kali ini apa? Teriris pisau? Tertusuk jarum? Atau malah kena gunting Akashi?"

"Hehe. Ternyata Midorima-kun orangnya perhatian sekali ya?!" 

Laki-laki itu masih fokus pada tangan yang terluka. Melihat sedikit rembesan darah di sana. "Jangan salah paham, nodayo! Aku cuma khawatir, kalau kamu nanti demam karena infeksi, aku jadi sendirian ngasdos praktiknya, nodayo. Pasti kelas tidak efektif dan efisien."

Perempuan itu senyum. Baru kali ini Midorima pegang tangannya. Meski secara tidak langsung, sih. "Ah, masa?"

* * *

**IV.**

"Kuroko!"

"Kuroko!"

"Kuroko, nodayo!"

"Hm, ada apa Shin-chan?"

"Kenapa daritadi kamu diam saja nodayo? Dan apa-apaan nickname aneh itu?"

"Aku ingin sekali-kali Midorima-kun yang memanggilku duluan. Dan memangnya kenapa kalau kupanggil Shin-chan?" Kuroko cemberut. "Kazunari-san juga memanggilmu Shin-chan."

"Maaf, nodayo. Besok-besok aku yang akan memanggil lebih dulu." Dua tangan masuk ke saku jas putih, Midorima buang muka. "T-tets--"

Mikroskop ditinggalkan. "Hm?"

"Tets--"

Satu langkah maju. "Hm???"

"Teeetttssss--"

"Hmmmm?????"

Mereka begitu terus sampai petugas kebersihan kampus selesai beres-beres lab. Darah ikan yang tadinya mau diamati, menggumpal duluan karena diabaikan.

* * *

**V.**

"Tetsuna."

"Hah? Apa? Bisa diulang?" Kuroko terkejut, tumben sekali Midorima-kun lancar memanggilnya.

"T-tetsuna, nodayo."

Senyum jahil. "Ya, Shintarou-kun?"

"Pulangnya, jalan-jalan yuk, kita beli pai kentang manis." Midorima membenarkan kacamata. "Kalau kamu sibuk, tidak apa-apa, nodayo. Kita bisa pergi besok."

"Bisa kok. Demi Shintarou-kun, apa sih yang enggak?" Ya ampun, komik strip dari mie gemez ternyata berguna juga.

"Terima kasih ..."(_ekhem_)"Tetsuna."

.

.

"Cieee~ udah chit-chat pakai nama depan. Besok-besok apa, nih? Ayah-Bunda? Abi-Umi?"

"TAKAOOOOOOO!!!"

* * *

** ~n.**

"Ciuman sampai bertukar saliva itu bisa menularkan penyakit. Tapi beda ceritanya kalau kita sudah menikah. Meski aku sakit pun, kamu akan tetap menerimaku ... nodayo." Midorima menutup komik romansa yang baru dibeli Kuroko. "Ini tidak bisa dijadikan contoh untuk real life. Jangan-jangan, adegan poki itu juga kamu contek dari sini, ya?"

"Hehe. Shintarou-kun manis sekali. Tapi pasti lebih manis kalau mau menciumku di pipi." Kuroko menepuk-nepuk kedua pipinya. "Di sini."

"Kedepankan ponimu, Tetsuna!"

"Uh ..., ya?"

Midorima mencium telunjuk dan jari tengahnya lalu menempelkannya ke kening Kuroko. "Untuk meresmikan hubungan kita, kucium di dahi yang tertutup poni saja."

"..."

"Tolong jaga tubuhmu! Aku ingin jadi laki-laki pertama yang menyentuh kulit Tetsuna."

Mata Kuroko berbinar. Ia mengangguk semangat. "Iya!"

Perempuan itu baru merasa, ternyata, _dihargai_ rasanya bisa semembahagiakan ini.


End file.
